Dreams Real or Not Real?
by fromtheheart97
Summary: The Games are a distant memory. The Tributes of Districts 2 and 12 stood against the Capitol and their annual Hunger Games. The Rebellion brought down the Capitol and its leaders, and the lines between Districts fade. Clove Cato Mix.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OMG! Ok so I've just been recently fan-girling about Clato! They are my new favorite THG couple! And Taylor Swift hasn't been keeping me from writing either! Now don't worry, I'll still keep writing Crazy Love… But I'll keep you guys posted about my new fanfics that are coming up! CLATO!**

* * *

**In the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss, Peeta, Cato & Clove all survived by yelling out the truth of what the Capitol does. Snow immediately had them taken out of the arena. The four teamed up with the Rebellion and Snow and all his evil ways were destroyed. The 13 Districts all broke off and became independent. The Capitol all but disappeared. Now its 4 years after the end of the Rebellion, but the memories of the arena still haunts the District 2 victors. **

**Clove Cato Mix.**

* * *

**Cato 3rd person POV**

**_"CATO! CATO!"_**

**_Clove. That's all that he thinks. Have to get to Clove. _**

**_"CLOVE! I'm coming! Just hold on a bit longer!" He ran. Ran his hardest. He couldn't lose her. Not like this. She deserves to live. Not me. I already hurt her she needs to win. She needs to win for us. Me winning wold only mean that I had hurt her as far as I could go. Until death. I got to her. But it was too late._**

**_"CLOVE! CLOVE!"_**

He woke up to a slap across the face. It stings. He opens his eyes and on his bed with him is Clove, sitting on her calves looking intently at his face. He usually just sleeps in sweatpants and a light shirt but it was hot when he fell asleep so he didn't have a shirt on.

"Clove? What the hell was that for?" He sprang out of bed with and incredulous look on his face. He looked down at the clock on his bedside table:

2:49 A.M.

Her eyes were downcast and she turned away. "You were screaming. I tried waking you up but you didn't. I had to slap you. Sorry."

She got off the bed and walked to the door. "I guess I'll see you in the morning then." She walked out and closed the door behind her.

Cato laid on his bed and tried to go to back to sleep, but the image of Clove's lifeless body in his arms kept him awake. He could still hear the faint scream, from his dreams, of her calling out, in fear, to him **_"CATO!"_**

3:59 A.M.

Without quite knowing where he was heading out the door and he found himself outside Clove's door. He was about to turn around and head into the kitchen when he heard a faint scream coming from behind the door.

_"_**_CATO! CATO!"_**

He heard the fear in her voice and flung open the door.

Her comforter and sheets strewn all around the room. There were knives everywhere.

She was on her bed, asleep, in a fetal position, moving violently. She looked like she was in pain.

He barely even blinked and he was standing at the foot of her bed. "Clove. Sweetie, Clove wake up."

She opened her eyes a little, and as soon as she saw him, she grabbed his arm and dragged him down to her bed. He saw that there were tears streaming down her face so he laid down next to her and she buried her face in hiswarm chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

A few minutes passes and her breath was getting more steady. After a few more, she was lightly snoring. Cato tried not to wake her up as he pried his arms from around her waist. He slowly got up and was heading to the door when he heard her whisper, "Don't leave Cato. Please."

He turned around and saw her sitting upright, looking at him, her eyes pleading.

He looked at his hand, it was already on the doorknob. Cato sighed and turned around.

He walked back to the bed, climbed and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. She snuggled and got comfortable on his chest, clinging to his arm, to make sure that he wouldn't leave her again. Pretty soon he heard her snoring again. He rested his head on the top of hers and out of impulse, Cato kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Clove 3rd person POV**

She woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. She turned and punched it until it shut up.

5:30 A.M.

She looks over at her side and she sees that Cato is still asleep. _"Damn that boy can sleep through anything"_ She thought.

Slowly she got off the bed and she started unwrapping his arms from around her waist. She stripped down behind the changing curtain and wrapped her towel around her body. Still a bit groggy, she slowly made her way to the bathroom connected to her bedroom.

"I wasn't quite ready to get up yet you know" Cato's voice startled her so much so, that she almost dropped her towel. She started to blush and tried covering her face. Too late. He already saw the red creeping up her face before she covered it up.

"Either that was about this morning, or I actually scared the Great Clove." He smirked and tried to stifle his laugh at Clove's clearly unamused, vexed facial expression.

She took a knife from the belt on the floor and threw it at his head. Though she knew that he would duck, she aimed it a bit higher than she normally would have, just in case, and it landed in the headboard. Then she stomped away to the bathroom, her blood boiling at the sound of Cato's loud chuckles coming from behind the closed door.

The hot water and steam calmed her down and when she came out, she felt really refreshed. That is, until she saw that Cato was still in her room. Thankfully he was facing away looking at all the pictures on her dresser. She quietly sprinted to her closet and closed the door. As she was getting dressed: her favorite cargo pants, sports bra, and a black racerback tank top.

"You know, I just realized that you can't be quiet with me around," Cato's voice was right outside the door. She came out in her sports bra and cargos, and was drying her hair with her towel, with tank top in hand, when she was suddenly being picked up and thrown over someones shoulder.

"I just thought that I'd let you know that if you come out like that again," he threw Clove on the bed gently, "Then I'll do something that I might regret later." His face was just inches from hers. She was breathing heavily, her hair was still damp from the shower, and she was getting lightheaded from the musky smell of Cato's cologne. Without knowing what she was doing, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and tilted her lips up to his.

"Oh, and that picture that you have of us in the Training Center is my favorite," his voice tickled her skin and she kissed him again.

* * *

AAAAAHHHHH! OMG! OK so i had a LOT of fun writing this!

Reviews! & more chapters coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while. Schools getting in the way of things, and 4 hours of sleep every night doesn't help either.**

**Ohkay.. I'll stop talking now, after all its the story you want right?**

**Cato's 3rd Person POV**

They sat on bed, with his arms around her waist and her, leaning his head into his chest. He put his chin on the top of her head and looked out the window.

"What is it?" She asked, looking at him.

"I don't think that you would like it," he looked down abashedly.

"Cato, we're not going over this again." She came out of his embrace, turned and looked him in the eyes.

He sighed, knowing that fighting with her would be no help, and told her the truth, "I love you." He blurted it out and looked back out the window and tried to avoid contact with Clove's eyes.

It took her a few minutes to answer, "What?" she asked, clearly shocked. "What do you mean you love me?"

"Never mind. Just, never mind. Forget what I just said." He kept trying to hide his expression.

"No, tell me." She tried to get him to look at her. "Cato," she grabbed his face and forced his eye to focus on her, "Look at me." She waited until she knew that he would not look away when she let go of his face. "Cato. Why do you say that you love me? "

He ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath, "Clove. I can't explain it. I just _know_ that I love you. Everything that I think about, all leads back to you. There isn't anything that I think about that doesn't somehow lead back to you. No matter how hard I try not to. You're all that I think about. I just- I don't want to lose you."

"Cato. I know. I've always known, mostly because you don't exactly hide your emotions very well. But the thing is, I know what almost happened last night was completely out of spite, and I'll _never_ get that close again, I realized that I don't feel the same way about you as you do about me."

His whole world just turned upside down. He just admitted that he loved her, but she didn't feel the same. He felt like an idiot thinking that she would have any feelings for him. He just felt a medley of emotions. swirling from his core. He said nothing, everything was written all over his face. The pain, anguish, sadness, and more could be seen. For a moment, he wished that this had never happened, that everything did not exist. His feelings began to well up inside of his but he swallowed all of it so that he could get out of there as soon as possible. There was nothing he could do now. But he still wanted her to be by his side. He just looked emotionless when he said, "Ok, I have to go now." and he walked out the door.

"Cato! Cato come back here!" Clove's voice began to fade, the farther he walked away. He got to his room, closed the door, leaned against it, slid down to the floor and, without him realizing it, he began to cry. Not like how girls cry. But he still cried all the same, and he never cried. Not when his brother died, not when his mother and father left him. Not even when his favorite little sister got reaped. But for some reason, he cried now. He just sat there. He didn't move when Clove knocked at the door, or when dinner was being served. For how long he sat there, he didn't know. But after a while, he moved himself to his bed and fell asleep again. Sometime later in the night, he felt someone climb into bed with him and curl up against him. He woke up and saw that Clove was there, curled up against his chest with her eyes closed. He cradled her in his arms, closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Clove 3rd Person POV**

_I love you._ Those three words made her world turn upside down. She has been waiting for him to tell her that since the day that they kissed in the Training Arena in District 2 about a year ago. Cato and Clove were doing hand-to-hand combat and he had her pinned on the mat his face just inches from her own. And his lips were just _right there._ All she had to do was tilt her chin up and their lips would meet. She knew that she loved him too. But she just couldn't do that to him. She couldn't say that she loved him too.

"… I don't feel the same way about you, the way that you do to me." It came out. She felt like crawling in a hole and staying there. She saw the pain flash across his face as he ran to his room.

He wouldn't open the door. She couldn't go to sleep. She was so worried the she started pacing. _PACING!_ Clove _never_ paces. **EVER.** She walked towards his door and knocked. No answer. "Cato! Cato, you can't stay in there all day." But he did. She finally got tired of pacing so she sat down on the other side of his door. When her breathing became quite, she could faintly hear the sniffles, or someone's breath hitching. It was around midnight when she heard him get up from the door and walk away. _Probably to go to his bed,_ she thought. She waited about ten minutes and opened the door. She was right, he was in his bed. There was something tugging at her to climb in with him, so she did. She lifted up the thick blanket and crawled into his arms. She was so tiny that her movements couldn't have stirred a wolf. She was so tired that, as soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.**  
**


End file.
